


Finding you at the center of my heart

by Jo_McKeon



Series: Of Sentiment and other dreams. [3]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - fandom, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sherlock - Freeform, Sherlock Being Mysterious, not sure what else to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jo_McKeon/pseuds/Jo_McKeon
Summary: Part 3 to “Of Sentiment and other dreams.” A continuation to “Don’t ever think...” and “Sherlock’s Logs” which run parallel in timeline. John is in search of Sherlock and answers. Sherlock being Sherlock, is running. Let’s see where the universe leads them too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so dreadfully sorry I have not updated this! I moved twice, got a tiny job (finally), my friend died, broke up with the love of my life, my computer broke completely and got sick. I’m not super hero I guess... or Sherlock for that matter. But I’m back! Here’s the first chapter of part 3. Hope you all enjoy. Your comments feed me. Almost all of it is done, just hope the boys don’t run off on me again and make this into a 4 series part! “Boys.. behave!”

"Sherlock!" He yelled after him.

Damn it! _Why does he always have to run off like that? Why can't he say what is going through that genius brain of his? Where could he have gone? What is so important about Vicotor's box? Surely he didn't need to go look for him now. Right??_

_What was in the box? God! What if... could it have been cocaine? Just another hit? No. Sherlock said he hadn't had any. And it was a rather small box._

_But what if Sherlock had just not been able to convince Victor to supply him again? What if Victor finally gave in? And sent him just a taste? What if Sherlock was out there looking for him? Begging for more? What if..._

"No! He woudn't do that to me. He promised. And Mycroft wouldn't have handed it over if he knew it was that. NO! It can't be that" He says to himself.

 

* * *

 

11:49

[Sherlock, please come back. -JW]

  
[What was so important about Victor's box?-JW ]

11:56

[The entire universe depends on it, John. -SH]

11:57

[What?? What do you mean the whole universe?-JW]

  
[Sherlock! If this is for a case, I should be with you! -JW]

  
13:07

[Sherlock, please tell me you are not out there alone fighting a murderer? -JW]

14:01

[Sherlock! Tell me you are safe or I'm calling Mycroft and the entire Queen's Regiment! -JW]

14:02

[I'm fine, John. -SH]

14:03

[Where are you?-JW]

14:05

[Sherlock I'm coming to find you.-JW]

14:06

[John, I'm fine. -SH]  
[Busy. -SH]  
[I'll be back soon.-SH]

18:36

  
[Sherlock, where are you?-JW]

 

* * *

 

After a few minutes of waiting for a reply, John took Rosie downstairs to Mrs. Hudson's. He apologized for the last minute but he simply had to go look for Sherlock. _Could be a danger night._

"John, I'm sure he's fine. He's probably at the morgue with Molly."

"I'll check there first."

"Oh John. Please! Why don't you stay and have tea with me? Hmmm? A nice cuppa?"

"No Mrs. Hudson, I really have to go."

She tried to reason with him but nothing was going to keep him here now.

 

* * *

 

John texts Greg in the cab on his way to the morgue. Apologizes for his horrible behavior the other morning. _Bad day is all._ Tells him they should go out for a pint soon, on him.

18:39

<Sure, mate. -GL>

18:40

<Don't worry about it, John. We all have bad ones.-GL>  
<I'm getting off in a few, why don't we go then?-GL>

18:42

<Sorry. Can't tonight. -JW>  
<Looking for Sherlock.-JW>  
<Have you seen him?-JW>

18:44

<No sorry. -GL>  
<Did you too go at it again?-GL>  
<Over this fella' Victor?-GL>

18:45

<No. He just ran off on me. -JW>  
<We were talking and he ran off.-JW>  
<Said the whole universe depended on it.-JW>

18:47

<Well I'm sure that box holds the answer to his universe. -GL>

18:47

<What do you mean?-JW>  
<How do you know about the box?-JW>  
<I didn't mention any box.-JW>

18:48

<...>  
<...>

18:49

<Greg, what are you not telling me?-JW>  
<Is Sherlock in danger?-JW>  
<Is it a danger night?-JW>

18:50  
<No, mate. Not danger night. Not in danger.-GL>

18:51

<Do you know where he is?-JW>

18:52

<Can't say I do. Sorry, mate.-GL>

18:54

<John. I'm sorry. Why don't we go for a pint? We can talk about all of Sherlock's funny blunders.-GL>

18:55

<Why is everyone trying to keep me away from Sherlock?-JW>  
<Mrs. Hudson. Molly. You.-JW>

_Angelo's!_

John had checked Bart's morgue, but had found no Sherlock. And although Molly was her usual sweet self. She insisted he go home and wait for him with Rosie. She was sure he'd turn up soon.

John hailed a cab and went in the direction of Angelo's. Even if Sherlock didn't eat at Angelo's, sitting at the table by the window helped him think. John liked to think that Sherlock imagined him there with him every time, and could see Sherlock speak to the salt and pepper shaker as if they were John himself.

* * *

 

After many hugs (from Angelo), and promises to bring Rosie in next time he and Sherlock came in for dinner, John left Angelo's, not any closer to finding the mad genius.

He searched every drug den he remembered, talked to Sherlock's homeless network, checked Rosie's  
favorite park, and even looked for the kid who helped them find the yellow spray paint graffiti, Roz? Raz?

And still John was not closer to finding Sherlock.

It was past midnight and bitter cold. John was losing his patience.

"That's it, I'm calling in the bloody _Queen_!" He yelled at no one in particular as he searched for Mycroft's address.


	2. You’ve ruined everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate summaries... they tell you all my secrets! So I won’t let them loose anymore! Many many thanx to beta @Shergos

 

  
"MYCROFT!! IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR, THIS INSTANT....!!!"

The front door of Mycroft's majestic home opened slowly.

"Doctor Watson. To what do I owe the pleasure..."

"OH SHUT UP MYCROFT!! WHERE IS HE?"

"Whom?"

"Don't play games with me! Where is Sherlock?"

"I'm sorry? How..."

"Come on! Get one of your minions to search CCTV. You have to find him for me."

"Oh! Right. Find him. Doctor Watson, I'm sure my little brother is fine..."

"OH NO! Not you too. You don't get to push me off and say he's fine and that he'll turn up and to go back home and wait for him!"

"I was not suggesting that, Dr. Watson. But I'm sure he will 'turn up' soon enough. Maybe returning to Baker Street would be a good idea."

"Mycroft. Is he with Victor?"

"Doctor Watson..."

"IS HE??!?"

"NO! NO! NO!NO! NO!" The screaming came from one of the rooms.

"Sherlock?"

"Doctor Watson. Please let me escort you home..."

"Get out of my way Mycroft!"

"DOCTOR..."

* * *

 

 

John pushed Mycroft out of the way and barged in through the front door. He ran down the cold, gloomy corridor, down to the last door where the sound of hard objects where hitting the floor and the swoosh of papers flying.

John opens the door.

"Myc! It's all wrong! All of it!! He's never going to like it! What was I thinking??"

Silence.

Sherlock turns around to find a very stunned, wide eyed, out of breath John; frozen at the door.

"John! NO!!! MYCROFT WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

"Sherlock I can't be held responsible for the actions of your...Doctor. If you can't keep him under control how should I?"

"Hey! No one keeps me under control!"

"Clearly."

"Mycroft, please! Can I have a minute with John?"

Mycroft gives Sherlock an apologetic smile and leaves.

* * *

 

 

"John...I..."

"Sherlock what is all this?"

"It's...I... Jaaawn! You weren't supposed to know. You've ruined everything John!"

"Ruined what? What is this? Why are there pictures of Mary? And Rosie? And Molly with Rosie? And Mrs. H with Rosie? Angelo? Greg, Donovan, even Anderson? We're all here. What's...this.. for?" John walks over to a picture of Mary on the wall. He looks at her just a bit disappointed and very angry. Resentment still hanging heavy towards her. He turns to find Sherlock sadly looking at his shoes.

"You hate it."

"What? No!... wha..what is it? What is this all for?"

"It's for tonight."

"Tonight? What is tonight?"

Sherlock blinks confused. "Jjjj...January 29th."

"And what's so special ‘bout January 29?"


End file.
